Prince Of Troublemaker
by Hana Ichiru
Summary: Kau tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri. kau akan membutuhkan orang lain, dan untuk itu pastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang bisa kau andalkan.
1. Chapter 1

"Headline hari ini. Sang pewaris tahta kerajaan kurosaki kembali terlibat perkelahian."Histeris seorang gadis bertubuh sintal, saat membaca surat kabar edisi hari ini. "Slalu saja seperti ini. Pangeran kita yang satu ini benar-benar tidak pernah puas membuat masalah, padahal orangnya sendiri tidak diketahui keberadaan nya di mana?"Ucapnya lagi sambil meletakan surat kabar yang ia pegang tadi.

"Sudahlah Ran-chan, kau tidak perlu sehisteris ,Rukia juga tenang-tenang-."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya seperti tidak tau saja itukan memang tabiat nya."Seru rangiku tidak terima.

"Bukannya begitu,hanya saja untuk apa kita buang-buang energi untuk hal yang tidak perlu."

"Huh..,mentang-mentang kau anak dari seorang penasehat kerajaan kau slalu saja begitu kau tidak bosan dengan hidupmu yang begitu-begitu saja?"dengusnya, lagipula heran juga bagaimana bisa ia betah dengan hidupnya yang begitu-begitu ?.sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengedikan bahu pertanda kalau ia tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu.

"sudah-sudah,isane sensei keburu datang loh."Ujar Momo bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu.

Itulah sederetan hal yang terjadi di Kelas(tepatnya Sekolah)sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai,yaitu : 'MENGGOSIPKAN SANG PANGERAN'.(Pangeran kalian pasti tahu?baca aja deh sampe selesai OK ^-^)

Semua murid di Kelas mulai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja kedalam tas mengingat kegiatan sekolah telah usai.

"Wah wah,pangeran yang satu ini benar benar perhatian ya,bahkan ia rela menjemput sang putri untuk pulang bersama setiap hari."

Rukia yang mendengar rayuan Momo,langsung menoleh kearah pintu kelas,dan benar saja sang pangeran Kurosaki sedang berdiri disana dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu sang pangeran melambaikan tangan dan tak lupa juga senyumnya yang ramah dan lembut.

'Huh,,,,,,seandainya saja pangeran Kurosaki yang satunya lagi bisa jadi seperti akan jauh lebih baik.'pikirnya

"Pangeran!,akan lebih baik jika anda tidak tersenyum seperti sang putri sampai sebegitu terpesonanya hehehe,,,,,."ledek rangiku.

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar tawa cekikikan rangiku.'ah,,,,ini memang salahku, kenapa bisa pikiranku malah melalang buana saat melihat kaien' rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Kaien yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan rukia yang lain dari biasanya pun akhirnya menghampirinya. "kau baik-baik saja Rukia,kau agak lain hari ini?

"eh,ti...tidak a...aku baik-baik saja."jawabnya agak tergagap,'kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih memalukan.'rutuknya lagi. Sedangkan Kaien hanya menimpali nya dengan senyum lembut.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"ajak Kaien yang dijawab dengan anggukan samar dari Rukia "Matsumoto-san,Hinamori-san kami duluan ya."pamit kaien

"Ya,hati-hati di jalan"jawabnya serempak.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan hanya suara derap langkahlah yang menjadi latar suara mereka berdua.

"Kaien-dono."

"ya."

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?aku dengar ia terlibat perkelahian lagi."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawabnya tiba-tiba ia menghadap Rukia dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Rukia sambil tersenyum misterius"Ngomong-ngomong akan ada kejutan untuk mu."

"Ke..kejutan."Ucap Rukia saja dirinya cukup kaget menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya dijawab pula dengan sebuah anggukan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah tiba di Rumah mu."ucapnya sambil mengubah posisinya seperti semula.

'Benarkah,kalau begitu aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di Rumah.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar tuk segera tiba di Rumah."kelekar Kaien yang tentu saja membuat Rukia membelalak kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?,apakah hal itu tergambar jelas di ekspresi wajahku?,tapi aku yakin aku sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun di wajahku.'

"Itu karna aku pacarmu Rukia."yang tentu saja diakhiri dengan kebingungan Rukia yang semakin menjadi dan tawa jahil dari Kaien.

-mMm-

Sinar matahari telah bersinar,burung burung mulai baerkicau dengan merdunya yang menandakan pagi telah tiba dan setiap orang bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan masing , tidak sama halnya dengan gadis bermata amethyst yang sedang termenung diatas tempat tidurnya, Bahkan ia tak sempat mengistirahatkan diri walau hanya sebentar karna memikirkan hal ini. Ia bingung apakah ia harus menerima hal yang dimaksudkan kaien-dono nya sebagai kejutan, Atau justru menolaknya karna jujur saja ketika ia pulang ke Rumah bukanlah kejutan seperti yang dijanjikan kaien-dono nya yang ia dapatkan melainkan musibah besar yang sangat ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

-0_0-

"Aku pulang." Serunya sambil memasuki Rumahnya. Ia celingukan mencari sesuatu yang dipikirnya adalah kejutan yang dititipkan kaien-dono untuk dirinya. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun yang ia dapati malah kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Kau sudah pulang rukia!."seru hisana,yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Rukia "mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan?"

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu,baru makan"jawab byakuya datar.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Rukia turun dari kamarnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Aku selesai." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Duduklah dulu. Ada yang ingin ayahmu bicarakan pada mu."ucap hisanaa. Tanpa berpikir apapun ia pun duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Satu minggu yang lalu ayah dan orang orang di Istana mengadakan diskusi tentang putra mahkota Kurosaki Ichigo yang akhir akhir ini beliau sering terkena masalah."jeda sebentar. "Dan dari hasil akhir, kami pun memutuskan untuk memberikan beliau seorang penasehat,agar beliau bisa mendapat sedikit didikan dan tidak melakukan hal yang salah lagi."

"Jadi?" tanya Rukia bingung, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya mengatakan ini semua. Lagi pula jarang jarang ayahnya mau menceritakan perihal dalam kerajaan pada dirinya.

"Yang mulia Raja ingin kau yang jadi penasehat bagi putranya itu,"

Diam,,,,,

Hening,,,,,

Sunyi,,,,,

Itulah yang terjadi setelah perkataan hisana barusan.

'Jadi penasehat itu memang impian ku. Tapi,jadi penasehat seorang putra mahkota yang bermasalah, aku benar benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Duh,,,bagaimana ini.'pikirnya.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya dulu, jika kau bersedia ikut ayah ke Istana"

-0_0-

Dan disinilah ia berdiri sekarang dibelakang ayahnya dan dihadapan orang orang penting kerajaan.

"Jadi, kau bersedia menjadi penasehat untuk putraku?"tanya sang raja.

"Ya,yang mulia"

"Kalau begitu,kau bisa memulainya minggu depan."Titah sang Raja.

" Baik, yang mulia."

"Kalau begitu penasehat Kuchiki byakuya kau tetap disini aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal denganmu."

"Baiklah ,Rukia kau pulanglah duluan biar ayah nanti meminta seorang pelayan untuk mengantarmu."ucap byakuya dan dijawab anggukan patuh oleh putri tunggalnya.

Rukia berjalan keluar rungan dengan diantar sang ayah. setelah sampai byakuya meminta seorang pelayan pria untuk mengantar anaknya sampai ke pintu gerbang utama kerajaan, yang tentu saja diterima dengan senana hati oleh sang pelayan pria yang mengenakan penutup kepala hingga membuat rambutya tak terlihat sama sekali. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ada yang aneh, Rukia merasa tidak pernah melewati jalan ini saat bersama ayahnya akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pelayan dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf,apa anda yakin ini jalan yang benar?, tapi saya merasa asing dengan jalan yang ini."

Tiba tiba terdengar suara tawa mengejek dari sang pelayan pria yang tentu saja membuat rukia semakin bingung si pelayan berbalik dan menghadap Rukia masih dengan seringaian.

"Kheh,,Ternyata benar apa yang dibicarakan orang, kalau putri dari penasehat kuchiki sangat teliti dalam menjalankan apapun yang ia lakukan."ucapnya masih dengan seringaian Rukia hanya diam tak mengerti mendengar ucapan dari sang pelayan.

"YA,ya,baiklah, mengerti mungkin kau tidak mengenalku dengan penampilan yang seperti ini"ucapnya karna melihat mimik kebingungan di wajah Rukuia."Bagaimana kalau begini?" lanjutnya sambil melepas penutup kepala yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan tentu saja membuat sang rambut yang berwarna cerah itu menunjukan Rukia, ia terbelalak setelah tahu siapa orang dihadapannya ini.

"Bravo,,,"serunya sambil bertepuk tangan."Kau pintar sekali nona"dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan sang penasehat barunya yang masih terlihat kaget karena hasil ulah yang ia lakukan, tentunya dengan seringai andalan milikna.

_**TBC **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prince of troublemaker**_

Warning :AU, OOC,TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana,GAJE maklum author baru.

Disclaimer : Bleach tuh punya nya om Tite Kubo,author Cuma pinjem charanya aja^-^

Genre : Romance,Family,Hurt/Comport

Pairing : Ichiruki deh biz keren

Rated : T+

Summary : Kau tak akan bisa hidup sendiri ,karena kau membutuhkan bantuan orang lain .Dan untuk itu pastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang bisa kau andalkan.

Don't Like Don't Read

_**Ch2 : Kesialan**_

Mata amber itu berubah merah saat merepleksikan sesuatu yang berkobar-kobar di hadapannya. Benda itu memulai kehidupan denngan kesenangan dan ketenangan yang ia miliki, lalu merambat dengan semangat untuk menyala, kemudian berkobar dengan keganasan, dan menangis ketika dipaksa untuk padam dan mengakhiri kesenangan yang dilakukan. Apakah dirinya bisa seperti itu? Mengeluarkan setiap ekspresi yang ia rasakan ketika sesuatu menimpa dirinya. Ya, Ia bisa! tapi, ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan saat ini? Saat semua orang memintamu merubah diri agar terhindar dari image pembuat onar. Apakah senang, marah, atau sedihkah yang harus kau tunjukan?. Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Jika dipandang sebelah mata mungkin akan terlihat kalau mereka peduli pada dirinya. Tapi tahukah mereka. jika dirinya melakukan hal itu, tidak lain hanya sebagai pelarian atas tingkah dan penindasan yang mereka lakukan terhadap dirinya.

" Hal apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu ichigo?" Tanya Kaien dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat tinggi. Karena ia heran. Ketika dirinya mendapati adik semata wayangnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan pandangan tertuju pada sisa-sisa pembakaran . "Apa kau merasa senang karna berhasil memaksa api itu padam,,," Diam sebentar. " dengan air satu embermu itu?" lanjutnya sambil bersedekap dada dan melemparkan senyum meledek.

"Enak saja! Apa maksudmu?"Sergah Ichigo emosi.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja... kau terlihat keren dengan gaya barumu." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Ichigo yang heran dengan ucapan Kaien pun akhirnya meneliti setiap senti bagian dari dirinya. Hingga kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang ember . 'Argh...Sial! kenapa benda ini masih ku pegang bukannya langsung disimpan' Rutuknya dalam hati. Sedangkan Kaien masih setia dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar. "Baiklah-baiklah! Lalu apa maumu menemuiku hah? Sembur Ichigo sarkastis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jawab Kaien seadanya. "Lagipula besokkan hari pertamamu memiliki penasehat sendiri. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan jangan membuatnya terlalu kelelahan."

Dan sekarang giliran Ichigo lah yang bersedekap dada disertai dengan terangkatnya sebelah alis miliknya. "Jadi kau berniat memberiku NASIHAT untuk terakhir kali atau,,,," Diam sebentar. "Kau tidak ingin aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis Kuchiki itu. Apa karna kau tertarik padanya?" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian khas Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Tertarik? Yang benar saja Ichigo. Dia itu kekasihku! Kaunya saja yang tidak tahu'

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau mengakui yang ku katakan barusan?"Tanyanya lagi masih dengan bersedekap dada. Karna Kaien tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ya,ya,,,terserah apa maumu lah Ichigo."Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut orange adiknya itu.

"Kau yakin Kaien?"

"Kaien?. Hey bocah! Kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak heh? Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya darimu."Ujar Kaien sambil menyekik Ichigo dengan rangkulannya. Karena gemas.

"Jangan meminta ku memanggilmu dengan sebutan menjijikan itu!. Dan Jangan sekalipun mengatakan hal itu lagi, Karena hal itu lah yang membuatku kembali ke realita, di mana aku yang seharusnya membencimu." Ucapnya dengan nada pergi meninggalkan Kaien yang terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Apa kau masih marah Ichigo? Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Gumam Kaien pelan. Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat ia berpijak.

-mMm-

Hahh,,,,,,. Terdengar helaan nafas dari gadis bermata amethyst yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Jika diingat-ingat entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dari saat ia tiba di tempat ini. Dan kehilangan kebahagiaan yang ia miliki hari ini (itu pun menurut yang dikatakan Rangiku 'Satu kali kau menghela nafas, maka satu kebahagiaan menghilang dari kehidupanmu').

Kreet,,,,. Lamunan Rukia buyar seketika saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang keluar dari ruangan tadi.

"Selamat pagi yang mulia." Sapanya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Heh,,. Pagi sekali kau sudah ada di depan kamarku! Sudah lama kau menungguku? Sepertinya kau begitu bersemangat menjalani harimu denganku." Dengusnya. Karena jujur saja ia bermaksud untuk kabur dari tempat ini. dan tak mempedulikan akan hal penasehat atau apalah itu namanya yang dikatakan orang –orang tua itu(sebutan Ichigo untuk para tetua).

"Kenapa kau masih membungkuk? Cepat tegakan badanmu! Yang kau lakukan itu membuatku risih." Sergahnya saat melihat Rukia masih setia membungkukan badannya. "Dengar! Jika kau ingin jadi penasehatku berhenti bersikap formal. Karena aku tidak suka, kau MENGERTI !"

"Baik yang mu-,"

"Mau ku pecat!" Potong Ichigo.

"Jangan, Aku mohon jangan." Jawab Rukia cepat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewa ayahnya jika ia dipecat. Apalagi ia dipecat di hari pertama sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya seujung jari pun."

"Kalau begitu, buang sikap formalmu jika sedang berhadapan denganku."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Ucapnya yang disertai kepergian dirinya dari tempat itu dan diikuti Rukia di belakangnya sebagai penasehat barunya.

-mMm-

Setelah selesai mengikuti rapat dengan para orangtua yang menurut Ichigo (membosankan bukan main), mereka berdua pun Ichigo & Rukia pergi menuju gerbang utama dengan diiringi kesunyian.

'Kalau seperti ini sama saja dengan pergi sendiri, bahkan lebih baik jika sendiri sunyi seperti ini juga tak apa.'Gerutunya dalam hati. Namun sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

"Apa kau yakin mau meneruskan pekerjaan ini?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya."Jawab Rukia. Dan hal itu membuat seringaian miliknya kembali muncul.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya." Dan seringaian itupun semakin melebar seperti senyum evil.

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu dari kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Dan juga, sebelum waktunya."Dan iapun berlari untuk menjalankan ide yang ada di pikirannya yaitu kabur (Gagal sekali bukan berarti gagal kan?)

Rukia yang melihat itu pun kaget, dan mencoba mengejarnya. namun apa daya, karena langkahnya yang terlalu pendek- pendek karena tinggi badannya yang tidak memadai untuk mengejar langkah besar itu, ia pun harus rela kehilangan jejak sang pangeran pembuat onar.

-mMm-

Rukia berangkat ke Sekolahnya dengan wajah suram. Bayangkan saja, selama ia menjalankan pekerjaan barunya, hanya main kejar-kejaran dan petak umpet lah yang ialakukan dengan sang pangeran pembuat onar itu. Dan hal itu sudah berlalu selama satu minggu tentunya dengan hasil yang mengecewakan + kelelahan sebagai BONUS.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Rukia?"

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" Berondong kedua temannya yang terlihat khawatir. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Rukia.

"Apa ada sangkutannya dengan kejutan yang kau bilang waktu itu?"Tanya Rangiku dengan antusias. Dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan samar dari Rukia.

Tiba –tiba rangiku memukulkan kepalan tangannya ketelapak tangan satunya. Yang tentu saja membuat kedua orang itu menoleh padanya.

"Benarkan apa yang kubilang, kejutan itu berbanding tipis dengan kesialan."

"Apa maksudmu Ran-chan? Bukankah kejutan itu membuat orang yang mendapatkannya jadi senang. Bagaimana bisa kejutan membuat orang yang mendapatkannya jadi sial."

"Tapi aku punya buktinya, dan itu DIA." serunya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Rukia. "Rukia kau sama saja seperti mendapatkan Surga, tapi malah mendapatkan Neraka sebelum waktunya."

'Apakah benar seperti itu? Apakah aku akan terkena kesialan setiap aku melakukan pekerjaan itu? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mundur dar ipekerjaan itu (Tidak) itu akan membuat Ayah dan Ibu kecewa. Apalagi Kaien, ia adalah orang yang mengajukan ku ke pekerjaan impianku itu. walau tidak disangka-sangka beginilah hasil akhirya. Namun sebuah pemikiran terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Rukia kau sama saja seperti mendapatkan Surga, tapi malah mendapatkan Neraka sebelum waktunya_."

"_Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu dari kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Dan juga, sebelum waktunya."_

Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dari duduknya,yang sukses membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya. Apakah yang dimaksudnya sama seperti yang diucapkan Rangiku. Dalam artian bahwa aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ku impikan tapi kesialanlah yang akan ku dapatkan.

"Baiklah Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku tidak akan menyerah darimu, karena aku akan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku dan membuktikan kalau ucapanmu tidak benar." Ucapnya bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Semangat yang bagus Kuchiki! Tapi, bisakah kaududuk kembali di bangkumu dan memperhatikan pelajaranku?" Tegur Isane-Sensei yang diakhiri tawa cekikikan semua murid di Kelas.

'Ini semua gara-gara kau Kurosaki Ichigo.' Teriaknya dalam hati.

_**TBC**_

Wew, Rukia yang tenang bak Malaikat akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan Setannya hihihi,,,,

Bagaimana apa penulisannya masih parah kaya chap1? Typonya, tanda bacanya, atau lain sbgai nya.

Btw, mkasih buat pra Author yang udah rela ngeluangin waktu buat R&R fic gaje ini

_**R&R**_ lagi yach jangan lupa! Sampai jumpa lagi di next chap *-^.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prince of troublemaker**_

Warning :AU, OOC,TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana,GAJE maklum author baru.

Disclaimer : Bleach tuh punya nya om Tite Kubo,author Cuma pinjem charanya aja^-^

Genre : Romance,Family,Hurt/Comport.

Pairing : Ichiruki deh biz keren.

Rated : T+.

Summary : Kau tak akan bisa hidup sendiri ,karena kau membutuhkan bantuan orang lain .Dan untuk itu pastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang bisa kau andalkan.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Mata amethyst itu tak puasnya memandangi papan nama sebuah bangunan yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak ia tiba di tempat ini, dan ia tak kunjung mengambil keputusan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

'Apa aku tidak salah menerima usulan itu?' Pikirnnya bimbang. Ia tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri , mengapa dirinya menerima usulan itu begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang dahulu.

'Aku hanya tidak ingin ayah kecewa. Tapi,,, apa harus sampai seperti ini? Sampai aku harus meninggalkan semua yang kumiliki dalam hidupku. Baik yang terpenting ataupun yang tak penting sekalipun, hanya untuk hal itu.' Ia terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, hingga sebuah bunyi nyaring membuyarkan semua pikirannya. Mula-mula ia menghela nafas panjang untuk meyakinkan dirinya dan ia pun mulai melangkah masuk menuju gedung di hadapannya, yang sejak semula merupakan alasan mengapa ia berada di sini.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru yang sangaaaaat spesial ". Kelekar Ochi-sensei antusias. "Ayo silakan masuk, Kuchiki!"

Pria berambut jingga yang semula tak menghiraukan perkataan gurunya langsung menoleh saat mendengar nama yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Dan benar saja yang ia dapati adalah sesosok gadis yang slama ini slalu membuatnya repot.

"Kheh,,,Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin membuatku repot, sampai mereka harus memindahkan sekolah gadis penasehat itu kemari." Dengusnya kesal.

"Perkenalkan dirimu,Kuchiki! Agar mereka bisa lebih mengenalmu."

"Aku..., Kuchiki kenal."

"Itu saja ,Kuchiki?" Tanya Ochi-sensei ragu, karena sang murid tak kunjung meneruskan ucapannya, yang dijawab pula dengan sebuah anggukan samar dari sang murid baru.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk dibangku kosong yang ada di belakang bangku,Arisawa. Arisawa,tolong angkat tanganmu! Agar Kuchiki tidak kesulitan mencari tempat duduknya.

Gadis Kuchiki itu mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang ia lewati dari sudut matanya, hingga tanpa sengaja sang amethyst itu bertemu pandang dengan sang amber.

'Apa ini alasan mereka memindahkan sekolahku? agar aku lebih mudah melaksanakan pekerjaanku.' Ia membatin. hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyum lembut terukir di satu sisi tiga pasang mata memandang tak suka kearahnya.

-000-

"Bya-kun, Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu? Jujur saja aku sangat keberatan dengan keputusan harus membiarkan anak kita satu-satunya tinggal sendirian di Karakura, tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sekalipun." Kelekar Hisana dengan khawatir.

"Rukia, pasti bisa menjaga dirinya,Hisana. kau hanya perlu percaya padanya dan tenangkan dirimu."

"Hah,,,, mungkin kau benar. Aku akan menelponnya dulu."Ucap Hisana yang sudah mulai tenang dari kekhawatirannya

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Byakuya.

"Untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah mendapatkan tempat untuknya tinggal. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika Rukia belum mendapatkan tempat untuknya tinggal" Jawab Hisana dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapan suaminya itu.

-000-

" Aku baik-baik saja, ibu tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu!"

"Sudah, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cukup nyaman untukku tinggal. Ini juga aku sedang menuju ke sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon ibu jika sudah sampai di sana."

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, ibu dan ayah juga, jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Rukia menghela nafas berat setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus , Ia benar-benar heran dengan ibunya yang terlalu over khawatir juga, bagaimana mungkin anaknya yang sudah remaja ini masih diperlakukan seperti anak balita. Hah,,,, benar-benar .Ia menyimpan kembali ponsel yang ia pegang ke dalam harus bergegas agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya sebelum sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir dengan indahnya saat tempat yang ia tuju sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia membuka pagar rumah dan berniat membuka pintu untuk masuk,sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dan membuatnya terjerembap ke dada bidang si pemilik tangan. Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang dihadapannya bersamaan dengan si pria yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis di hadapannya. Hingga pandangan mereka bersirobok dan,,,,

"Kau!" Seru mereka berbarengan.

"Ap,,,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rukia gelagapan.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi dari sini!" Sergahnya ia kembali menarik tangan Rukia untuk membawanya keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang dan mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala si pria,yang tentu saja membuat si pria menghentikan aksinya.

Pria itu menoleh dengan sengit kearah sang pelaku, namun seketika itu pula raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat melihat sang pelaku yang juga menatapnya tak kalah sengit .

"Yu,,,,Yuzu." Panggilnya tak percaya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya sengit.

"Kenapa ,,,,"

"Itu balasan untuk Ichi-Nii, karena sudah memperlakkan Rukia-Nee seenaknya."Potong Yuzu masih dengan nada sengitnya. Setelah puas dengan kakaknya, Yuzu beralih pada gadis yang sedari tadi ia panggil Rukia-Nee lalu menggamit tangannya. "Ayo, Rukia-Nee kita masuk!" Ajak Yuzu dengan senyum malaikat andalannya.

Ichigo melongo seketika, keningnya berkerut begitu dalam. Ia benar -benar tidak menyangka jika adik manisnya bisa berubah menyeramkan karena suatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. 'Memperlakukan Rukia-Nee seenaknya! Apa maksudnya itu? dan lagi, sejak kapan Yuzu memanggil gadis Kuchiki itu dengan sebutan Rukia-Nee? Apa mereka sudah saling kenal? Tapi sejak kap,,,,,.' Pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya itu terhenti saat dirinya mendapati adiknya yang satu lagi tengah melempar seringaian meledek ke arahya.

"Karin."

"Jika Ichi-Nii masih ingin hidup, akan lebih baik Ichi-Nii memperlakukan Rukia-Nee dengan baik. Sebab jika Ichi-Nii masih memperlakukan Rukia-Nee seperti tadi, mungkin yang Yuzu lemparkan bukan lagi baskom plastik itu melainkan PISAU yang akan Yuzu lemparkan ke arah,Ichi-Nii" Ichigo bergidik ngeri mendengar peringatan Karin , yang benar saja. sebenarnya apa yang sudah gadis Kuchiki itu lakukan pada adiknya? hingga membuat adik manisnya berubah 180◦ seperti itu.

"Ah,,, selamat datang di rumah my third daughter." Seru pria paruh baya dengan lebaynya. "Bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah barumu? Apakah menyenangkan?" Tannyanya sambil mengajak Rukia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" Lumayan." Jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Hei kau! ini sudah hampir malam, Kau tidak berniat untuk pulang." Ucap Ichigo kasar." Atau kau tidak memikirkan, apa kata orang jika seorang gadis bermarga Kuchiki yang terkenal akan kesopaannya itu malah berkeliaran malam-malam."

" Jaga bicaramu anak bodoh!"

" Anak bo,,doh." Ulang Rukia tak yakin. " Jadi, anak yang paman maksud itu,,,"

"Hm." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman misterius muncul di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput itu. " Apa kalian sudah saling kenal atau,,,?"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam oya-jii" Potong Ichigo cepat.

"Hem,,,,terserahlah!" Jawab Isshin pasrah.

"Ayo,Rukia-nee kita ke kamar! sekalian aku bantu bereskan barang-barang, Rukia-nee." Ajak Yuzu dan di setujui oleh Rukia.

"Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada menonton perkelahian dua orang bodoh itu." Ucap Karin dengan nada malasnya.

" Yang jelas satu hal yang harus kau ketahui anak bodoh. Mulai hari ini, penghuni rumah ini akan bertambah satu orang lagi." Ujar Isshin memulai pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi. Setelah ketiga anak perempunnya, itu pun menurutnya, sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

"maksud oya-jii dia akan tinggal di rumah ini." Tebak Ichigo.

"Tepat."

"Kenapa oya-jii tidak meminta pendapatku dulu." Cecar Ichigo tak terima.

"Salahkan kebiasaan tidak pulangmu itu, dan satu hal lagi kau tidak tahu kan jika kemarin adik kembarmu dalam bahaya dan Rukia lah yang menyelamatkan mereka. Jadi sebagai balas budi ayah menyuruh, Rukia, untuk tinggal di rumah ini."

" Tap,,,,"

" Rukia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Karakura, apalagi ia baru pertama kali ini kemari. Kau tahu kan betapa bahayanya jika seorang gadis tinggal sendirian di Karakura." Potong Isshin cepat.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, hingga iapun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk." Ujar sebuah suara di seberang telpon.

" Tidak, aku baru selesai membereskan barang –barang."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Aku menunggumu."

"Apa? di luar."Ucapnya panik. Rukia membuka sedikit gorden yang menutupi jendela untuk memastikan akan kebenarannya. Dan benar saja sang pangeran terlihat bersandar di samping mobilnya. "Aku akan segara turun." Ia pun turun dari kamar Yuzu lalu bersiap untuk keluar, dan tak lupa pula ia meminta izin pada Isshin terlebih dahulu

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan kemari." Keluh,Rukia.

"Kalau bilang dulu itu namanya bukan kejutan."Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu mobil mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk masuk, yang tanpa basa basi lagi langsung dilakukan oleh Rukia.

"Kita mau kemana?"Tanya,Rukia .sesaat setelah Kaien memasuki mobilnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawabnya sambil mengumbar senyum menggoda.

Rukia memalingjan wajahnya ke jendela di sebelahnya, agar Kaien tak melihat semburat merah yang tertera jelas di wajahnya . Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kaien mengumbar senyum seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

Rukia terpaku melihat tempat yang dimaksudkan Kaien tadi. 'ini tidak boleh! Kaien tidak boleh masuk ke tempat seperti ini.'

"Sebaiknya kita perg,,,,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya." Potong Kaien cepat.

"bukan begitu."Kejarnya cepat saat melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah kekasihnya itu. "Tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk Kaien-dono datangi." Rukia mencoba menjelaskan.

Kaien tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar ucapan ,Rukia. Karena ternyata Rukia menolak ajakannya bukan karena tempat yang ia tuju, melainkan karena ia khawatir pada dirinya.

" Tidak masalah! Ayo kita masuk." Lalu Kaien menggandeng tangan Rukia "Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda maaf ku."

"Untuk." Tanya, Rukia tak mengerti.

"Utuk,,,"Kaien menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya. "Karena pekerjaan itu,kau jadi harus meninggalkan semuanya dan pindah kemari." Lanjutnya saat melihat, Rukia, yang sepertinya cukup penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"ah,,, tidak masalah, justru aku akan berusaha semampuku agar tidak mengecewakanmu."

"Baiklah. kalau begitu, kita mulai dari mana ya?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Kita,,," ucapan ,Rukia,terhenti saat sebuah bunyi terdengar dari saku celana jeans Kaien.

"Aku angkat telphon ku dulu" yang di setujui dengan anggukan Rukia.

Rukia memperhatikan sekelilingnya' Pasar malam' Rukia benar-benar takjub dengan tempat ini,persis seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ramai, banyak lampion, para pedagang yang berlomba mempromosikan dagangannya,dan itu benar-benar membuat dirinya begitu ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, namun karena sifat protectif ayahnya ia jadi tidakbisa keluar beberapa saat menunggu, Kaien pun kembali dengan raut wajah yang mungkin bisa di katakan menyesal.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Kaien mengangguk membenarkan ." Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? maksudku setidaknya aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, ini kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk ku" Ujar Rukia antusias. "Kaien-dono tahu kan kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat ingin ku datangi, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian. Jadi,ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kaien tersenyum lembut,ia mengerti akan keiginanRukia yang satu itu. "Kalau begitu jaga dirimu, aku pergi dulu." Kaien meraih pipi Rukia lalu mencium keningnya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia begitu mencintai gadis Kuchiki ini,Rukia sangat mengerti akan keadaan dirinya.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang setelah mobil Kaien berlalu dan tak terlihat lagi. sebenarnya agak kecewa juga, namun harus bagaimana lagi. Ia berniat untuk menjalankan niatnya mengelilingi tempat ini hingga tanpa ia sadari beberapa orang pria menghalangi jalannya.

"Maaf bisa beri aku jalan."Ucapnya pada orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sendirian saja, mari biar kami temani."Ucap salah satu pria yang menghalangi jalannya.

Rukia memperhatikan setiap pria di hadapannya 'ya ampun,apalagi ini.' Gerutunya dalam hati. "Tidak perlu temanku sedang menungguku." Rukia mencoba menolak sehalus mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan keributan walau ditambah dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Hey ayolah, kami tahu kau baru di tinggalkan teman, atau mungkin,, lebih tepatnya kekasihmu itu." Ucap pria satunya lagi lalu menarik tangan Rukia.

"Jaga sopan santun kalian, jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!" Sergahnya marah sambil menghentakkan sia-sia kekuatan pria tidak sopan di hadapannya terlalu kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. "Lepasakan." Serunya karena apa yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil.

Sedangkan pria-pria berandalan itu hanya tertawa terbahak=bahak melihat tingkah Rukia yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Bukankah dia minta untuk di lepaskan."

Rukia menoleh mendengar suara berat barusan. Itu memang suara pria, tapi ia yakin jika suara berat itu bukan suara dari salah satu pria berandalan di hadapannya, dan ia cukup mengenal suara itu. 'Semoga aku tidak salah dengar' pikirnya, karena ia tak mendapati pria yang ia maksud. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar hinggap di bahu pria berandalan yangmemegang tangan Rukia, dan tanpa terelakan lagi sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi si pria berandalan hingga membuatnya terjungkal. Dan hal itu membuat Rukia menghela nafas lega,apalagi pria berambut nyentrik itu muncul sesuai dugaannya.

_**TBC**_


End file.
